Spring Break with Vocal Adrenaline
by Wandering-Recluse
Summary: What happened to Jesse during Spring Break with Vocal Adrenaline? Why did he suddenly want to get back together with Rachel after he came back?


**Okay-this is my first voyage into the Glee section of . So please don't shun me if it's too bad. I wrote a fic about when Jesse was on Spring Vacation with VA. What happened there? For the record I'm a huge St Berry fan. I believe Jesse and Rachel should end up together. But I tried not to make this fic biased to that fact. **

**The song at the beginning is from Spring Awakening a show Lea and Jon did together and I think that the song sums up Rachel and Jesse's relationship perfectly.

* * *

**

_Just too unreal, all this_  
_Watching the words fall from my lips_  
_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_  
_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Don't feel a thing you wish_  
_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_  
_Holding her hand like some little tease_  
_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_  
_O, I'm gonna be your wound_  
_O, I'm gonna bruise you_  
_O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this_  
_Watching his world slip though my fist_  
_Playing with her in your fantasies_  
_Haven't you heard a word, how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_  
_O, I'm gonna be your wound_  
_O, I'm gonna bruise you_  
_O, you're gonna be my bruise_

"Jesse St James!" Shelby Corcoran shouted.

Jesse flinched, stopped but didn't turn around. He closed his eyes and quickly prayed that he was mistaken. Shelby wasn't supposed to be on Spring Break with VA. Jessica had promised that she wouldn't be.

Of course she could've lied. But she still couldn't be mad about him transferring to McKinley and joining New she? She _had_ been furious when she found out he had started dating Rachel. Jess and him had once been Vocal Adrenaline's power couple until he had broken it off.

But now...why was Shelby here? He snuck a glance at some of his buddies. They looked as shocked as he was. But he could hear Shelby's 3 inch heels power striding towards him.

He turned back towards her with his best show face on. The others just looked terrified. He silently tsked in his head. In show biz you never showed you were nervous-that was death on stage.

"Shelby." he greeted her calmly while the others cowered in fear. They didn't want any 5pm-12am practices while they had vacation. Jesse had to admit: that was the one thing he missed about Vocal Adrenaline; the intense practices.

That was also one of the only things he missed. He loved proving all the rest of the guys in New Directions were talentless hacks, loved showing them up. Finn had potential but he would never be as good as Jesse was.

Shelby looked at him then his former club members.

"Jesse- restaurant 5 minutes. The rest of you put on those show faces! I don't want to make you waste Spring Break to practice something we've been over guys. Look at Jesse- now that is a show face!"

They all nodded vigorously, smiled and scurried off to check into their rooms. Leaving Jesse to fend for himself.

_Great friends they are._ He thought to himself sarcastically.

Shelby turned towards the restaurant and walked, not even asking Jesse to follow.

He briefly considered not doing it. Jesse St James didn't take orders from anyone. He didn't take directions either. He was a star and an original.

In the end he decided it was in his best interests to follow. When he returned to VA he didn't want too much bodily harm to himself.

So he trudged after her, dragging his overnight bag with him until they reached the hotel restaurant.

They got seated after one of Shelby's signature glares that she used to make the competition cower before them was directed at the waiter.

"So? Why are you here when you are supposed to be seduce-I mean befriending Rachel?" Shelby demanded.

Jesse cringed at her name. The mortification of being triple casted with two other men hadn't exactly worn off yet. He had been...hurt. Could that have been the word? No- Jesse St James did not get hurt, he had no emotions. He was too good of a performer for that. He could act out emotions but he didn't feel them.

But that didn't explain the ache in his chest that had appeared. It made no sense at all. He couldn't be feeling anything. This was just supposed to be an acting job. He wasn't supposed to actually be attracted to Rachel in any way.

She was obnoxious, talked to much and he most certainly was NOT flat in places.

Yet somehow it all reminded him of himself. A girlish, not as good at singing version of himself. But she had talent. And somehow that attracted him. She also had a sort of sneaky hotness that was usually canceled out by her obnoxiousness.

He couldn't be falling for her...could he?

"Jesse! I asked you a question!" Shelby broke into his thoughts. He started then stifled it.

"Look she hasn't shown any desire to meet her mom. There's nothing I can do." Jesse replied. Shelby just stared at him.

"Please Jesse! Do you think that producers on Broadway will just hand you the roles? Of course not! You have to work for it! So work for it Jesse! Get in there and make her want to meet her mother. Now get out there!"

Jesse just stared at her. Then hesitated,

"Shelby... I think I may stay in New Directions. At least until regionals are over. You may need me to win but so do they. And wouldn't it look awfully suspicious if I suddenly quit after Rachel finds her mom?"

All Shelby did was look on at him in wide eyed horror. Then she laughed.

"oh Jesse. Just because I threatened your scholarship to UCLA for 2 days doesn't mean you had to scare me like that! Never do that again!" she said in between giggles.

On the outside he laughed along with her but on the inside he knew that she wouldn't understand. No one would and he didn't think he did either.

All he knew was that one day Rachel would break his heart even more than she had this time. He saw the way she looked at Finn and that the next time he would never recover.


End file.
